HPWThe Royal Rumble event!
by pops-mcfly
Summary: Hardcore Puppet Wrestling presents the worlds toughest puppets in a Royal Rumble match!


The camera panned the screaming and unruly crowd as the Main event of the Royal Rumble begIn's The camera focuses on Statler and Waldorf, the commentators for Hardcore Puppet Wrestling, better known as the HPW. Suddenly "Let The Bodies Hit The Floor" blasts through the speakers and the main star of "My Cousin Skeeter" walks down the ramp in an extremely cocky fashion, Skeeter rolls under the bottom rope and into the ring and proceeds to a ring post, he climbs up on the second rope and gives the crowd the Puppet's Eyebrow the crowd screams even louder in response and Skeeter chuckles cockily.  
  
BLLLAAAAAAMMMMM! Huge explosion sounded off and pyrotechnical fireworks lit the auditorium in flashes of pink and white, to the song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Miss Piggy appears at the edge of the stage and glares into the audience, then she runs down the ramp and into the ring her sequin covered ballroom Gown shimmering all the way, she jumps over the top rope and sneak's up behind Skeeter who is ignoring her WHAM! Miss Piggy gave him a forearm to the spine and caused him to fall off the turnbuckle and onto the canvas. Miss Piggy set to stomping a mudhole into the abdomen of Skeeter she then followed that up with a Vertical Suplex that nearly knocked Skeeter uncurious then she turned to await her next Opponent.  
  
Suddenly the "Rawhide" began to pump through the speakers as Rizzo the Rat rushed down the ramp and into the ring, he instantly tried to take Piggy down with a Spear but she caught him in midair, and used his momentum to swing him up onto her shoulders, then she wandered to the edge of the ropes and gave him a Last Ride, sending him to the concrete floor below, Piggy turned around to get rid of Skeeter when all of sudden-WHAMMM! Piggy's body hit the mat, Skeeter stood back to admire his work before kissing the brass knuckles he'd snuck in then he began to take it to Miss Piggy, as he repeatedly bashed her across the spine with his brass knuckles!  
  
Suddenly "Wild thing" began to play as Tom Servo ran down and tackled Skeeter Tom Servo pulled Skeeter to his feet and began to deliver vicious karate chops to Skeeter's chest, Skeeter retailed with a brass knuckled punch to Tom's jaw, causing Servo to tumble to the canvas, Skeeter picked Tom up and lifted him above his head, before tossing him over the top rope! Skeeter mounted another Turnbuckle and stood on the top rope signaling for the Moonsault, CRUNCH! Skeeter lost his footing and came down hard on the turnbuckle as Piggy violently shook the ropes he had been standing on, Skeeter pitched forward and fell to the outside of the ring holding his groin and howling in pain!  
  
The "Star Wars" theme song began to play and Yoda slowly made his way into the ring, Miss Piggy let out a roar of anger and ran at him full speed but he simply pointed his finger at her and using the force he tossed her right out of the ring!  
  
Suddenly the E.T. theme began and E.T. ran down to the ring and sped towards Yoda only to be tossed out of the ring by Yoda's use of the force.  
  
And then came the others one after another all attempting to oust Yoda from the ring:  
  
Alf  
  
Oscar The Grouch  
  
My Pet Monster  
  
Salem the cat  
  
Snuffleuppagass  
  
Big Bird  
  
The Puppet Pals  
  
Fozzie Bear  
  
Bert  
  
Ernie  
  
Elmo  
  
Howard The Duck  
  
Howdy Doodie  
  
Chuckie  
  
Barney  
  
Baby Bop  
  
The Telegaybies--I mean Teletubbies  
  
You name e'm he beat e'm in seconds, until finally there was only one contender left  
  
Suddenly there was a screeching of tires and Mankind's music blasted through the arena as Mr. Socko ran on down the ring and Yoda pointed at him- -but this time nothing happened! In anger and confusion Yoda tries again and STILL nothing!---WHAMMO! Suddenly from out of the crowd storms Kermit the Frog who slides underneath the bottom rope and smashes Yoda in the back with a steel chair!  
  
Yoda goes down and Mr. Socko covers him  
  
"1,2,3!"  
  
DING! DING!  
  
And Mr. Socko has won---BUT WAIT! Suddenly Mr. Socko begins to tug at himself and a minute later the Mr. Socko disguise flies off to reveal Jar Jar Binks as the real culprit! He turns to Kermit "All right you can take off that ridiculous outfit now!"  
  
Suddenly Kermit the Frog's body is unzipped in the middle and there stands Scrappy Doo on stilts!  
  
"HAH Yoda!, your lousy magic don't WORK on us animated guys!--Me and Scrappy Doo here to tell ya that we "annoying" characters are back to teach all those loser nerds who think we ruin a show a lesson!"  
  
And with that the two storms outside and Jar-Jar yanks out a Star Trek styled communicator "Captain Jar-Jar to the U. S. S. Unappreciatedeventhoughwearebetterthanthemainstarswhoarethereallosersandwhom onlyloserslike...do you her me?  
  
"Yes sir!" Comes the voice of Bob Saget, "loud and clear!"  
  
"Beam us up! Commander Saget!"  
  
In a flash Jar-Jar and Scrappy Doo vanish.  
  
The end... 


End file.
